The present invention generally relates to a protective mouthguard for use in athletics and more particularly to a mouthguard sizing kit to permit the correct choice of size of mouthguard for proper fit by both the inexperienced user and the health care professional.
A number of mouthguards currently exist in the art for protecting the teeth, gums, tongue and lips and for further reducing the chance of shock, concussion or other injury as a result of high impact collisions and blows during athletic competition. In general, mouthguards existing in the art can be placed in two broad categories: tethered and untethered.
Untethered mouthguards are commonly fabricated by the user applying the boil-and-bite methodology or by dentists who fit the mouthguard to the exact contour of the user's teeth. These mouthguards are manufactured in a single configuration required trimming to their correct size with a scissors to insure correct size prior to fitting. After fitting, additional trimming may be necessary to assist in the comfortable fitting of the mouthguard with respect to the contour of the user's teeth, mouth and gums.
In certain athletic activities, which utilize a helmet or other protective headgear, and particularly in high impact sports such as football and hockey, it is desirable for the mouth piece to be tethered to the helmet, headgear, face mask or about the user's neck. The principal reasons are twofold. First, having the mouthguard tethered to the helmet or face mask eliminates the chance that the mouthguard will be lost or misplaced. Secondly and perhaps most importantly, a number of instances have occurred where the user inadvertently swallows the mouthguard which perhaps may not be properly fit and as a result of impact or otherwise during physical activity. This can result in the user choking on the mouth piece, thus causing severe injury or death.
It is also well known that the sizes of the mouthguard user's mouth, teeth, jaw and gums varies greatly from children to large adults, particularly the football players that typically play on the offensive line. Consequently, it has become necessary to offer boil-and-bite mouthguards in a variety of sizes ranging generally from small, medium to large. However, the individual wearer does not readily comprehend which particular size is appropriate for his or her mouth and runs the risk of purchasing and fitting an improperly sized mouthguard. An improperly sized mouthguard leads to discomfort and possible TMJ problems. Full mouthguard protection may also be minimized.
There is a need for a mouthguard sizing kit for use by the inexperienced and healthcare professionals that will assist in fitting the typical boil-and-bite or dentist fit mouthguard. Such a kit should allow for correct mouthguard sizing, to be simple and uncomplicated, safe and not reusable, easy to use and thereby permit the mouthguard user to avoid trying various mouthguard sizes.